1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the load in a washing machine, in particular a washing machine with a spin gear.
2. Background Art
Methods for determining the load of a washing machine are known and are already used on a large scale in modern washing machines. The weight of the laundry which has been introduced into the washing machine for washing is described as the load. In modern washing machines, the washing process is controlled and optimised as a function of the load. A drawback of known methods is that load determination is often very inaccurate owing to the non-linear damper characteristic, and dampers having a linear characteristic are very much more expensive.